


Treasure Lost, Treasure Found

by ladyofreylo



Series: ReylOLD Stories [1]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Image, Dating while Old, Divorce, F/M, Growing Old, Grown Children, HEA, Love Story, Marriage, NSFW, Old Age, Old People In Love, Older Characters, Older Women, Reylold, Romance, Self-Esteem, Sex, Smut, Star Wars Modern AU, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, mature - Freeform, old people having sex, yes old people have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: This is a story about older versions of Rey and Charlie--not in their 20s or 30s but some other age.“Mom,” Kay had said. “You have to get out.  Go to the party.”Rey had protested that she didn’t know anyone and she was happier messing around at home on her projects.But she knew when to keep her mouth shut.Or Kay would fucking show up on her doorstep, rip the soldering iron out of her hand, and bully her into a dress.  One that was probably too tight and itched.So Rey agreed to put on something she liked to wear, go to the damn play, and hit the after-show party.At the party, Rey meets Charlie Barber and embarks upon a whole new world of dating... as an older woman.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: ReylOLD Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084142
Comments: 24
Kudos: 44
Collections: The 50 Shades of Rey, The Silver Collection





	1. The Play

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the other Reylolds for this idea. I'm hoping others will join me in writing stories for more mature readers that reflect our experiences.  
> As always, thanks to my Reylo besties for being partners in writing: FlavorofKylo, AliCat114, LexiRayne, JadedWarrior, MilaReyloJennings.  
> If you don't like older folk, don't read. It's NSFW because we enjoy sex, too.

“So many precious things were lost and yet so much was gained…”

A line from  _ Treasure Lost, Treasure Found _ : A Play by Charles Barber

“Mom,” Kay had said. “You have to get out. Go to the party.”

Rey had protested that she didn’t know anyone and she was happier messing around at home on her projects.

But she knew when to keep her mouth shut.

Or Kay would fucking show up on her doorstep, rip the soldering iron out of her hand, and bully her into a dress. One that was probably too tight and itched.

So Rey agreed to put on something she liked to wear, go to the damn play, and hit the after-show party.

She went by herself to the little theater that everyone was talking about--everyone being Kay and her friends, who were all about the mainstay of the troupe, Henry Barber. He was an amazing actor who had grown up primarily in Hollywood but came back to New York to open a company with his father, Charles Barber.

Rey wasn’t interested in most of the plays and events that Kay and her friends raved about. They were all too involved in the swooping concerns of finding oneself, looking for oneself, and sometimes losing oneself--only to work toward regaining, yes indeed, oneself.

Rey had been there and done that.

This new production, however, had the elder Barber’s fingerprints all over it. Rey’s colleague and friend, Rose Tico, got Rey comp tickets, since her husband was a founding member of the company. Rose and Finn were, in fact, hosting the after-show party at their house.

Rey sat in the audience prior to curtain and perused the program. Directed by Charles Barber,  _ Treasure Lost, Treasure Found  _ featured older actors dealing with the loss of precious items over time. Rey could relate. She had lost many things along the way and mourned the passage of time that sent those items into the ether.

Fuck. She was sitting in her seat, tearing up before the play even began. If this was going to be a festival of tears, she would leave at intermission. It was already too hard.

Fortunately, when the lights went down, Rey found the first act storyline appealing. A man, thickened by time, bullied by his children, fought for his keepsakes as he tried to downsize his home into an apartment. His grown kids sifted through belongings, exhorting him to toss them away. And he fought back.

Rey found herself laughing--and relating.

The second act was a series of flashbacks in which other items were carelessly tossed away. A lover asked the man to fling away that which reminded her of other lovers. He himself threw away items in anger. He left things behind. He forgot them. He left them in the care of others.

And in the last act, the man mourned those lost treasures. He found it hard to explain to his children why he wanted to keep and hold--because he had lost so much.

By the end of the play, Rey decided she had to talk to the author because he seemed to understand it all so well.

<>

She never enjoyed parties much. A loner by nature, Rey was an engineer who designed and created artwork in her spare time. She focused on making things with her own hands. She’d gladly talk to clients about work or to friends about her art; however, she didn’t enjoy making small talk.

Rey knocked on the door of Rose and Finn’s home. Finn ripped open the door and smiled at Rey. “Welcome to our home. Come on in.”

It was a lovely old home with antiques and dark wood trim. Most guests stood chatting in the main living room that opened into a family room with a big TV and a study. The bright kitchen and dining room held more people, laughing and chatting, as well as a huge buffet. Finn wandered among the guests, laughing and hugging everyone, making sure drinks and small plates were refilled.

Rey smiled and nodded at the friendly group but knew no one, except Rose. She wandered into the kitchen and offered to help Rose.

“I’m good,” Rose said. “I have Finn and he’s not allowed to be sucked into some theater discussion with Charlie or another of his colleagues.”

Rey perked up. “Is Charlie the same guy as…”

“Yeah, the playwright and the main character. He directed the play, too. The man has his paws in everything.”

“Oh,” Rey said.

“Well, it  _ is  _ his company,” Rose said. “Do you want to meet him? He’s probably in the study with Poe.”

Rey nodded. “I would.”

“Charlie’s a nice guy,” Rose said. “And single.”

“Rose,” Rey said. “I’m not looking. Too old for that stuff.”

Rose raised her brows. “Never too old, girl.”

“I doubt the plumbing even works anymore,” Rey stated.

“Here’s a tip,” Rose murmured, sliding up next to Rey. “Lube and lots of it.”

Rey pinned Rose with a withering look. “I don’t need anyone’s tip.”

Rose chortled. “I think you do.”

In fact, Rey really  _ did  _ want to compliment Charlie Barber on his excellent play. She didn’t consider herself a shy person, precisely. Just somewhat uncomfortable without a clear topic of conversation.

But since she had a mission, Rey went to find Charlie Barber in the study. He sat in a chair holding a thick-cut glass with amber liquid. It dangled between his long fingers. Rey realized that he was quite large, larger than he looked onstage.

He slid his fingers over his mouth and smiled at his companion. He caught sight of Rey as she approached.

“Mr. Barber,” she said. She nodded at the man seated across from Charlie. She didn’t recognize him.

“Charlie.” He set his drink down and rose. He towered over Rey, though she was not especially short. He held out a hand.

Rey took it and it swallowed hers. “I’m Rey Johnson.”

“Charlie Barber.” He indicated the other man who had stood as well. “This is Poe Dameron, our set designer.”

Rey smiled an acknowledgement at Poe. Then she turned her attention to Charlie.

“Have a seat?” he asked.

Rey perched--as much as someone her age could perch--on the couch. “I just wanted to let you know how much I enjoyed your play tonight.”

Charlie’s face lit up and he grinned. “I’m so glad.”

“Told ya,” Poe murmured. “There’s an audience for those stories, Chuck.”

Charlie shot Poe a look. “All right, rub it in.” He paused. “Poe’s been trying to get me to do more, uh, mature stories for a different audience. I’ve been letting my son, Henry, take the lead in our productions.”

“Henry chooses plays aimed at a particular demographic,” Poe said.

Rey laughed. “A younger demographic, I take it. Yeah, my daughter and her friends adore the company’s choices.”

Charlie laughed. “I’m good with it. Henry works hard and he deserves all the accolades. However, I founded the damn company and sometimes I’d like to run a production myself. I’m not retired.”

“They do love to tell you what to do, don’t they?” Rey shook her head. “This play really hit home for just that reason.”

A tall young man stuck his head in the study. “Hey, Dad, Poe. I’m taking off.”

Poe jumped up. “Let me walk you out, H. I have a couple of things to ask you.”

Henry groaned. “No business tonight.”

“Shut up and let me talk to you.” He turned at the doorway and rolled his eyes at Charlie. “See ya, Chuckster. Nice to meet you, Rey.”

Charlie grinned and took a sip of his drink. “At least Poe knows how to keep the young-uns in line.” He paused. “Can I get you something, Rey? I seem to be drinking alone here.”

Rey didn’t drink a lot but she decided to make an exception. “I can get it.”

Charlie rose from his seat. “Oh, no. That’s what we have kid interns for.” He strode to the doorway. “Greg!” He motioned to an unseen person. “Bring us a bottle of…” He turned to Rey. “Red? White? Something else?”

“Whatever you’re having,” Rey said. “Is it whiskey?”

“Whiskey rocks,” Charlie said.

“Sure,” Rey agreed.

She heard a muttered agreement and moments later a bottle of Johnny Walker Red appeared along with a glass and ice.

“Thank you, Greg,” Charlie said and took the spoils.

He poured and settled in again.

Rey held up her glass. “Here’s to your most excellent play, Mr. Barber.”

He clinked. “Thank you. Here’s to your most excellent taste in seeing my most excellent play.”

“Most excellent,” Rey said.

He took a sip and leaned forward. Rey found herself involved in an intense conversation with Charlie Barber about things she’d lost over the years.

It was fascinating. He was fascinating, she discovered.

She definitely would classify him as handsome, even though he had some years on him. Well, so did she. He had streaks of gray in thick, dark hair, cut a little longer than most men wore it. It seemed to cover ears that had a mind of their own. He had obviously eschewed fillers that some other actors chose to use and let his face be a roadmap of experience, with laugh lines and crinkles around his eyes. He wore a salt-and-pepper goatee and mustache that may have covered some sagging. Rey wished she had the ability to cover up her own developing double-chin that time had gifted her with.

Fortunately, she was not looking for a partner. She could just be herself in all her plump, older woman glory.

After a time, Rose and Finn wandered in. “How’s it going, you two?” Rose asked.

Charlie checked his watch. “Oh, shit, it’s way past my bedtime.” He rose.

Rey murmured an apology to Rose and Finn. “I don’t know what happened to the evening,” she said. “Let me get going.”

“No problem,” Finn said. “We’re so glad you enjoyed the party.”

They walked to the door. Rey saw that she and Charlie were the only two people left in the house.

“I’ll walk you out,” Charlie said to Rey.

“Thank you,” she said.

As they left, Charlie asked if he could drive Rey somewhere. “It’s late. I brought my car, though we have to walk a block down.”

Rey acquiesced and they walked in companionable silence.

“Listen,” Charlie said. “I don’t do this kind of thing often.” He paused and laughed. “Never, really, anymore. But would you like to talk again? I enjoyed your company.”

Rey swallowed. They had reached his car. He walked around and opened the door for her. She looked up at him.

“Yes, I had a lot of fun this evening. Did we close down the party?” The thought made her smile.

He watched her. “Haven’t done that in years.”

“Me, neither. I wouldn’t mind talking again.” She slid into the passenger seat and sat quietly, suddenly weary from all the excitement.

Charlie pulled up in front of Rey’s building. She smiled at him as he pulled out his phone. She gave him her phone number.

“You sound tired,” he said softly, typing it into his phone. “Aw, hell, I can’t… what is wrong with this thing?”

“What?” Rey asked.

“I got on the wrong screen and it won’t save suddenly.” He peered at the phone. “Fuck.” He fished around on his dashboard and stuck a pair of glasses on his nose. “Can’t fucking see, either.”

Rey laughed. “I left mine in my purse for the party. Can I put them on, too?”

“Be my guest,” he said, still poking at the screen.

Rey pulled her own bifocals out and felt better when the world came into focus again.

“I should’ve just worn them,” she said. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Got your number saved,” he said proudly. “Yeah, me, too.” He looked at her. “We’re thinking we’re still young and can see stuff. I get sick of wearing them, to be perfectly honest. I never needed glasses.”

“Me, neither,” she answered. “Not until I hit…” She stopped.

He raised his brows. “It’s okay. It’s just a number, anyway.”

“You’re right,” Rey said. On impulse, she reached out and squeezed his hand.

He clasped her hand. “Let’s get together soon.”


	2. The Date

Rey answered her daughter’s questions about the play in monosyllables. She was trying to sketch out a new piece tentatively called “Junk.” She envisioned a piece of old crappy wood, scavenged from somewhere, with different items on it. She could pile them or glue them down. She just wasn’t sure. The items would be junk for one person and treasures for another.

Kay was just chattering on and Rey did her best to listen on speaker phone. But there was some kind of noise in the background that made it hard to hear all of Kay’s questions and comments. So Rey just said “hmmm” at her daughter and went on sketching.

Finally, Kay shouted, “How did it go, Mother? How?”

Rey was startled out of her thoughts. “How did…? Uh, fine, Doodly-doo.”

She heard Kay groan. “Are you going to call me that forever?”

“Yep,” Rey said. “What of it?”

“The play? Did you see Henry Barber?”

“Yes, I did.” Rey wondered if she could find an old battered composition book to include in the piece. Something with character. “I even met him.”

Why did she say that?

Kay sucked in a breath and barraged Rey with questions.

“Well, I saw Henry for a second,” Rey said when Kay slowed down. “I was speaking with his father.”

“Charles Barber?”

“The very one,” Rey said.

“Oh,” Kay said. “Why?”

“He wrote the play, Doodsy. And he was there at the party.”

“You went to a backstage party?”

“I told you I was going to do that. Remember Rose from work?”

“No,” Kay said.

“Fine, well, her husband is part of the company. They hosted the party, and Charlie and I talked.”

“But not Henry,” Kay said.

“He left early, I believe,” Rey said.

“Oh,” Kay said again, sounding disappointed. “Well, that’s okay. At least you got to talk to someone instead of holing up like you usually do.”

“I knew you’d appreciate that,” Rey said. Her phone beeped another call.

“What’s that noise?” Kay asked. “Are you getting a sales call or something?”

Rey looked at the number. “No, I have to go, Kay.”

“Why? Who’s calling?”

“Talk to you later, Doods.” Rey hung up on her daughter and on Charlie when she hit the wrong button. “Fuck,” she said and scrambled to call him back.

He picked up immediately.

“I hung up on you,” Rey said.

“Hit the wrong button?” he asked with a note of humor in his voice.

“I hate this phone,” Rey replied. “I had a perfectly good one and my daughter dragged me to Verizon and made me get this thing. I barely understood how to fucking work the other one.”

Charlie dissolved into laughter on the other end. “I know. I know it so well. Henry… well, he says I’m a lost cause. I can’t work this one either, and I won’t let him get me another.”

“I got tired of all the mutterings and dark looks,” Rey said.

“If I bite his head off, he leaves me alone,” Charlie said. “Sometimes.” He paused. “Would you have dinner with me?”

“Sure,” Rey said.

They chose a place and time.

Charlie drew an audible breath. “Just for the record, I plan to wear the damn glasses so I can read the damn menu.”

Rey laughed. “I’ll do the same.”

<>

The morning of the date, a Saturday, Rey stood in front of her bathroom mirror brushing her teeth. She stopped, spit, swished the mouthwash, and stared at her reflection. She thought about her art project for a minute, then wondered if she shouldn’t do something. About herself. For the date.

She snorted at her own reflection. She wasn’t sure it was a date. She wasn’t sure she wanted a date. She wasn’t sure she should, could, or would change anything about herself. This was her. Fuck it.

And yet those ideas sometimes die hard in the life of a woman.

_ Get a new bra, for shit’s sake, Rey. Your damn tits hang down too far. _

They were a lot smaller back in the day before she breastfed Kaydel. Then they got bigger with the weight gain and now they weren’t perky at all. They just were.

Charlie Barber wasn’t going to see her bra. So fuck it.

_ Put some makeup on, Rey. Cover up those old-ass freckles.  _

She stared at herself. The freckles were there as always. Her hazel eyes were still bright, her brows neat because she loved getting facials and brows were part of the service. Her lips thinner, cheeks rounder, other places sagging a little. If she tilted her head just so, the younger version of herself almost emerged. But then she moved again and it went away.

She smiled and the lines around her eyes had a party. She shouldn’t smile. Charlie would find her dour and aloof. She would give herself a headache trying to think of how to hold her head and not smile and… Shit, she was getting a headache now.

Her makeup was old. Perhaps she should hit Ulta, though the thought of going in there with all the displays made her want to back out the door again.

Her eyelashes were long enough, she guessed. 

She popped her glasses on and brushed her hair. She’d had her hair stylist “fix” her gray. The chatty younger woman added lighter streaks throughout the soft brown. The color still blended well enough, Rey thought. Sarah had talked her out of her longer hair, saying that it dragged the eye downward toward… She’d stopped talking and waved a hand near Rey’s softening chin. Better to trim it up so it wasn’t so “draggy.”

Rey shook her head now, remembering how she’d asked Sarah to leave the hair long enough for a ponytail--for her art, for ease in her life. Though every time Rey did put her hair up, her round face looked rounder and more severe.

She found a scrunchy and did it anyway.

Rey got dressed in drawstring yoga pants and an old t-shirt.

That voice in her head popped up again.  _ Get a new outfit, Rey. You dress like a bag lady.  _

Yep, she checked her drawers and closet. Sensible pants and tops for work, one good suit if she had to meet with someone important (God, did that thing still fit?), and a bunch of t-shirts. And yoga pants. And sweats. Maybe that one dress stuck in the very back of the closet. It itched her when she wore it.

She found a pair of soft black pull-ons and a pretty flowered top. Good enough. Seriously, Charlie wasn’t going to see Rey’s bra or panties and she wasn’t about to worry about that stuff.

<>

Rose called. Rey told her about the date, if one could call it that.

“Clothes?” Rose asked.

“I’m fine, thank you. I own clothes.”

“I’m coming over,” Rose said.

Rey sighed.

After a mandatory shopping trip, Rey found herself swiping Better Than Sex mascara on her lashes and lining the very outer corners with a sable brown pencil from Clinique. She slipped on a bit of Charlotte Tilbury Pillow Talk lipstick and called it good.

The new bra and underwear were only slightly pinchy and they did lift up the girls more than the old bra.

Rey opened her door when she heard Charlie’s knock. He stood in her doorway wearing a button-down blue shirt and Navy blue khakis. He wore his glasses and a winning smile.

<>

Charlie took Rey to a Thai place they both enjoyed. Rey was hungry, so she ate, not caring too much about what the man across from her thought about her appetite. She loved a good Pad Thai and this place made it the way she liked, with plenty of ground peanuts and a big wedge of lime.

They talked about everything: kids, plays, art, Rey’s job, the company, movies. They made plans to see a movie both were interested in.

It was easy, almost effortless, to move from dinner to having a drink at a small, quiet bar.

And later Charlie drove Rey home again. He found a spot near her door and walked her upstairs.

She opened her door and turned toward him. “I had a wonderful time, Charlie,” she said.

“I did, too,” he agreed. He pressed his lips together for a moment. “I never thought I’d want to date again, to be quite frank. The women who’ve expressed interest in me seem to want a sugar daddy or a part in a play. Neither of those things interest me and, much as I enjoy female companionship, I’m not willing to… I don’t know. Risk it?”

“I’m not looking, either, Charlie. I like having a friend, though.” Rey looked up into his face.

He bit his lip slightly. “We’re not dating?”

Rey shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m…” She looked down. “I don’t know what we’re doing.”

“Okay,” he said. “I wish we were. I thought…” he trailed off.

“My fault,” Rey said. “I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. I can’t remember the last time I was with someone.”

“You divorced?”

Rey nodded. “It fell apart when Kay left home. We didn’t know each other and didn’t much like each other anymore.”

“I divorced long ago when Henry was young. His mom married again but I kept feeling like it was bad to introduce him to the women I dated.”

Rey touched Charlie’s sleeve. “Do we need to discuss this situation further? Clarify things?”

He sighed. “Never a good sign.”

Rey laughed. “Oh God, a woman who wants to talk.”

Charlie looked guilty.

“Buck up and deal with it,” Rey said. “Let’s lay our cards on the table so no one’s hurt or disappointed.”

“I'm already hurt and disappointed,” Charlie said. “I thought we were dating.”

Rey gazed at him. “Too bad. I’m not ready to jump into something. Feel free to be on your way.”

“Are you frightened of dating?”

Rey didn’t answer for a moment. Then she met his eyes. “Yes.”

He stroked his mustache and beard. “Yeah, so am I.”

They stood in silence. Rey didn’t know what to think, but she felt something like kinship with him. She had touched his hand when he’d driven her home. Probably gave him the wrong impression. Yet, she felt like touching him again.

He sighed and started to speak.

Rey interrupted him. She slipped her hand in his for no reason she could think of. “Let’s do it anyway.”

He smiled so broadly that his dimples showed. Rey caught her breath and realized that this was one good-looking man. And he wanted to date her.


	3. The Pinch

The next date involved pinchy underwear. Rey washed the pretty, lacy set Rose made her buy and it shrank slightly, even though she’d been so careful and washed it by hand. Somehow that shit shrank. Slightly.

She’d be damned if she’d buy another set so she stuffed herself into this one and almost changed because she figured Charlie wouldn’t see her fucking underwear. Because she didn’t plan to jump into bed with him.

Her body wasn’t what it once was. She worked out but couldn’t lose the damn weight that seemed to bind itself to her overnight. She’d lose a couple of pounds if she starved herself and spent a couple of hours in the gym every day. But it would all come back without warning if she even looked at a cranberry orange muffin. Life was not worth it if one couldn’t have a fucking muffin. Moderation and all that. Kay lectured about it now and then. All of Rey’s friends gained as the years rolled by. Most of them didn’t stress and just went with it because, well, what else was there to do?

It wasn’t just the weight, either. It was the body shape change. Rey had always been smaller on top and cakey on the bottom. Now she had a round belly to add to her round bottom and an all-around bigger shape. She looked… really, there was no other way to describe it… matronly. Her young woman’s shape had been passed on to Kay and that was the end of it.

Fine. She didn’t have to sleep with Charlie, even though they were dating.

She hadn’t even kissed him. They’d spoken on the phone daily as he called to check in. She even went to see the play once more and he had insisted upon driving her home afterwards. Both of them seemed quite willing to proceed slowly and with caution.

This was technically the second date. Dinner and a movie. She put on the light makeup again and a new pair of black pull-on slimming (she hoped) pants and another flowing top that hid the belly.

And the pinchy underwear. It started biting her at dinner and she squirmed slightly. Charlie didn’t say anything, if he did notice, and they talked about various topics. He asked to see her artwork sometime and she agreed to show him her pieces. She found herself inviting him over for dinner and a viewing. He agreed with a smile.

“Should we have a talk then?” he asked, giving her a little wink behind his glasses.

“You’re funny, there, Charlie Barber,” Rey said primly. “We can have that talk anytime you like.”

“Now,” he said.

She forgot her underwear. “We’ll be late to the movies,” she countered.

“We’d better hurry up,” he said, leaning back in his chair.

“Bully,” she said.

He grinned, unrepentant. “I don’t know what I’m looking for. I didn’t think I was looking for anything in particular. I plan to let this dating thing go whatever fucking direction it wants to go it. Those are my cards.”

Rey stared at him. “Cards?”

“On the table,” he answered. “The metaphorical table, that is. What are your cards?”

She honestly had no idea. “Well,” she said, stalling for time. “I suppose I’m the same way. I never thought I’d date again after Kev and I broke it off. I figured I was done.” She paused. “In a lot of ways, I was done.” She stopped and thought about what she’d lost over time. “Your play speaks to me for that reason. There have been so many times when I sacrificed things--and it felt like there was no good reason.”

“I know,” Charlie said. “I’ve felt that way, too. If you sacrifice and know why and know that it’s for a good cause, you mourn the loss much less.”

“Is it a sacrifice, then?” Rey asked.

He tapped his fingers on the table. “Worthless sacrifices just anger me. I’d do anything for Henry, anything. But if I give up something for no reason, it’s just a fucking waste as far as I’m concerned.” His eyes were shadowed. “I give it up and nothing comes of it.”

Rey understood completely. “And it’s not that I want thanks or kudos. That’s not it. But I throw something away and then it means nothing in the long run. I didn’t have to throw it away. Nothing changes, nothing is different, nothing is even remembered.” She stopped. “My art.”

Charlie looked at her. His hand moved across the table. Rey put hers in his and was grateful that she’d bought the waterproof version of the mascara.

“There were other things, too, but that was the big one. My art somehow needed to be purged. And nothing changed when I gave it up. So what was the point?”

“I gave up New York for Henry,” Charlie said. “And I would do it over and over again to be with him and let him know I cared for him. I cared enough to leave my company and take another job. That was worth it.”

“I would have done it for Kaydel,” Rey said. “For certain. But not for someone who divorced me anyway and had so many rules and requirements that I couldn’t meet. And then left me anyway because I wasn’t who he wanted me to be.”

Charlie paused and squeezed Rey’s hand gently. “That was me, except I didn’t leave. She gave up everything for me and I didn’t appreciate it. I was too locked into wondering what my life would have been like if I hadn’t been… tied down.” He paused. “Such a fucking mess. I wanted to run wild when I got a taste of success. But I didn’t.” He huffed a sad laugh. “And I called it a sacrifice to marry my pregnant girlfriend instead of fucking my way through all of New York.”

“I’m sorry,” Rey said.

“Don’t be,” Charlie said harshly. He blinked behind his glasses. “Don’t be. I didn’t understand sacrifice until I had to give up so much to stay in Henry’s life.”

“And now?” Rey asked gently.

“And now, Henry doesn’t need any more sacrifices, as far as I can tell. He owns the company for the most part. He’s on good terms with both his mother and me. I have very little contact with her.”

“So what’s the meaningless sacrifice that makes you angry?”

He looked off into the distance. “I married her.” His eyes met Rey’s. “And it didn’t work out.”

<>

Rey watched the movie, though she was distracted. There was so much to think about with Charlie’s statements and her pinchy fucking underwear. She shifted yet again and drew Charlie’s gaze. She gave him a weak smile.

He raised his brows, but she shook her head.

After the film was over and they were in the car, he pounced. “All right, what’s up? You squirmed through the whole thing. Didn’t you like it? We could’ve left.”

Rey wiggled again to get more comfortable. “No, I liked it. I was distracted.”

He started the car. “By?”

Rey pressed her lips together. “Our conversation and other things.”

“Aha!” Charlie said. “I knew it. Thoughts?”

“Will you drive me home and we can talk there?” Rey asked, trying to quell the note of desperation in her voice.

“What gives? Just fucking tell me.” He sounded impatient.

“Okay,” Rey said. “Fine. My fucking underwear shrank somehow and it’s a bit too tight. It’s pinching the living fuck out of me. I’d like to change. And I have to pee while we’re at it.”

There was a startled silence.

“Must I reveal my whole fucking life to you?” Rey muttered.

“I’ll take you home so you can change. Absolutely. If you’re underwear is pinching, why not take it the fuck off? And you  _ can  _ tell me anything you want to.”

“I’m trying to wear nice things.”

He looked her in the eye. “I don’t care what kind of underwear you have on. Personally, I’d rather you had none on.”

Rey opened her mouth and then shut it again. “You don’t care about sexy underwear?”

Charlie pondered that for a moment. “It has its place. Can I see it?”

She started to laugh. “I set myself up for that one, didn’t I?”

He grinned. “Yeah.”

<>

Rey sat in silence as he drove her home. He found a spot fairly near her apartment.

“I’m not asking to come in,” he said when he turned off the engine. “I’ll walk you to your door.”

“Okay,” Rey said.

They walked together until they stood in front of her apartment door.

Rey turned to thank him for the date. 

“Would you kiss me, Rey?” He watched her expression.

Rey took a step toward him. “I would like that,” she said.

He bent down a little. Rey wondered if she’d forgotten how to do this thing. It used to be she could snuggle up to Kev. Now, she was bigger and--

Charlie’s soft mouth captured hers in a sweet, gentle press. His mustache tickled her. He pulled away slightly and studied her expression. Up close his eyes were hazel brown, light, whiskey-clear.

She tilted her chin up and he touched her neck with one big hand, a thumb sliding over her cheek. He leaned in again.

This time, his mouth found hers with more urgency and he tasted her briefly.

Rey’s body responded with a warm rush between her legs. She hadn’t felt that with a man for a long time. Her breasts ached a little with the need for his hands. The place between her legs began to open a little like a flower in preparation for this man’s tongue or dick. The thought gave her a shiver.

She was still there, older but still there.

She hoped he wouldn’t be disappointed.

Charlie pulled her closer to him and slanted his mouth over hers with a deep rumble from his chest. She wound her arms around his solid shoulders and kissed him back. Passionately. He slid his tongue deep into her mouth and she did the same. He tasted warm and good. He smelled clean, like soap and woods. They were pressed together fully, shoulder to hips, and Rey felt Charlie grow erect against her. He wanted her as she was. Soft, round, drooping, stuck inside pinchy underwear that held everything in. If she was free, would he still want her?

That thought stopped her in her tracks.

Charlie must have felt the change. He kissed her gently one last time and stepped back.

“Okay,” he said. “Okay.”

“Yeah,” Rey agreed and touched her mouth. “Been a while.”

“Are you okay?” He looked worried.

“Yes, oh, I’m very okay,” Rey said. “I’m just… nervous. I’m not what I used to be.”

He leaned his forehead on hers for a few moments. “I’m not either.”

She slid her hands through his soft graying hair. “I don’t know what you used to be, Charlie. I like you now.”

He looked her dead in the eye. “I feel the same about you, Rey. You’re beautiful.”

She crumbled and threw herself at him. He held her tightly while she cried a bit. “Fuck,” she said. “I’m a damned idiot for doing this. I never fucking cry.” She took off her glasses and wiped them down on her shirt. “Actually, that’s a lie. But I feel like an asshole for doing it.”

He took his glasses off and did the same. “You’re making me cry too. Things that are lost.” He popped them back on his nose. “But, listen, I don’t know what you’ve lost. To me, you’re you and that’s good enough.”

Rey replaced her own glasses. “Okay. Thank you, dearest Charlie.” She touched his face and he kissed her palm.

“I’ll come for dinner,” he said. “Show me your artwork and then we’ll make love. No pressure. Let’s explore each other and give each other pleasure.”

Rey nodded. “When you don’t have to do a show so you’re not too tired.”

He smiled. “Thanks for thinking of an old man.”

“You’re not old,” Rey said. “Just mature. I like that in a man.”

He laughed out loud and she joined him. He gave her a long, slow kiss goodnight.


	4. Treasure Lost

Charlie texted and called to check in frequently. Rey smiled every time he popped up, even if he couldn’t talk for a long time.

They set a date for the dinner and other activities, as Charlie called them. He wrote Rey a sexy email regarding her a few options on the pinchy underwear situation.

 _Dearest Rey_ (he wrote),

_Re: the underwear dilemma_

_Option 1, wear the pinching underwear and we’ll make love first. Then you can wear what the hell ever you normally wear. Or no underwear at all._

_Option 2, be comfy in your regular underwear (as I plan to do). I’m going to tear it off you anyway so I may devour your lovely self._

_Option 3, be extra comfy and go commando. I might have to make love to you first if that’s what you plan to do._

_Text me back when you decide._

_Option 2 might change--I may devour you before dinner regardless, since I haven’t been able to stop thinking about options 1 & 3\. _

_Yours, Charlie_

Rey’s thoughts turned hornier by the moment and she was pretty sure she’d take any option that had them in bed sooner than later.

<>

She’d replied to his email: “Hmmm. Processing. Will let you know. All options sound delightful, especially if number 2 is changed.”

She still hadn’t replied when a text came through early on the day of their planned rendezvous. Unfortunately, Kay had stopped by.

How awful that she thought about Kay’s visit that way, but honestly this day was not the one to see her daughter. She wanted to be inside her head, pad around the house, prepare food for her soon-to-be lover, and contemplate her choice of underwear (or lack thereof). Kay’s presence was dampening the fire.

“What’s this, mom?” Kay asked when the text popped up. Kay read it out loud. “What does it mean, option 1, 2, or 3? Mom, what are you doing? Who is this?”

Rey snatched her phone out of Kay’s grasp. “Doodles, don’t look at my private messages, please and thank you.”

Kay hooted. “What private messages? Mother, who is this person texting you? You only know Rose and...I don’t know… whoever your friends are.”

Rey looked her daughter in the eye. “That’s right, you don’t know. That’s why it’s called private.”

Kay looked like she’d swallowed a bug. “Mother.”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“None of your business.”

Kay narrowed her eyes. “Are you buying something? Have you been taken advantage of?”

“No, dearest, I haven’t been taken advantage of. And, no, I’m not buying something.”

“Then what is option 1, 2, or 3?”

“Nothing you need concern yourself with, my darling girl,” Rey said. “Not everything in my life is for your inspection.”

Rey stared her daughter down. Kay opened her mouth and frowned. The light suddenly seemed to dawn on Kay’s face.

“Oh my God,” she said. “You have a date? Is that what this is? Is someone taking you out for dinner or something?”

“Or something,” Rey answered.

“Who, mother? Who is it?” Kay seemed fascinated. She stared at Rey. “Is he taking advantage of you? Is he old? He’s not young.” She paused to look Rey up and down. “No, he’s not young and you don’t have money.”

“I beg your pardon,” Rey snapped. “Kaydel, this is not your business. Leave it alone.” She was stung by the idea that Kay would look her up and down and find her wanting. She sank into herself again. She was not what she used to be. She looked different. He said he didn’t care but how could he not care? Men wanted a certain type.

Rey knew many people of all ages struggled with weight gain and loss--and with feelings of inadequacy and low self-esteem based on what society deemed attractive. She’d been lucky. She’d been considered attractive enough when she was young. She couldn’t imagine how hard it would be to consider oneself unattractive all the time. Charlie told her he’d been considered unattractive for his features. Kids had called him rat-boy when he was young. She didn’t see it when she looked at him, but the scars were still there inside him. In fact, she found him so handsome and sexy, she could barely deal.

She needed Kay to leave or she would totally fucking chicken out. And she didn’t want to do that.

“You need to go, Doodle-bug. I’m finishing up an art piece today.” She busied herself in the kitchen.

Kay followed her in. “Art piece? For what, Mom? You don’t do anything with them.”

Rey lost it. “First off, why do you care? I enjoy creating my pieces and I don’t give a damn if no one sees them.”

Kay stepped back. She rarely heard Rey swear.

“And second, I am showing them to someone. That’s the whole point. I’m dating someone and he’s interested in my artwork. So, you need to go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow or any other day. But not today.” Rey ended with her voice raised.

“Who is he?” Kay couldn’t resist asking.

Rey rolled her eyes. “Charlie Barber, if you must know.”

Kay covered her mouth. “That old guy? Henry Barber’s fucking father?” She laughed. “Oh my God, Mom.”

“He’s not old,” Rey said through gritted teeth. “We’re the same age. And I enjoy his company. Not the theater company, though that’s great, too. But I enjoy being with him. And you are cramping my style.”

Kay stood gaping at Rey for a moment. “You’re sleeping with him? You’re sleeping…” She couldn’t finish.

“I love you and get out. Right now.”

Kay grabbed her purse. “Sorry. I’m gone. Promise. My bad.”

Another text popped up. “Rey? Sweetie, are you okay?”

With a shaking hand, she wrote back. “Yeah, Kay came over. I told her some. She figured out the rest.”

Her phone rang. She picked it up.

His voice was deep, frightened, she realized. “Are we on or off?”

Rey drew in a deep breath. “On, but we’re going to need an option 4.”

She heard him breathing. “What might that consist of?”

Rey pinched the bridge of her nose. “She’s a little cockblocker, my Kay is.”

“You’re going to let her get to you like that?”

Rey huffed a laugh. “Yeah, not much of a choice. It’s happened. I’m old and saggy. I’m overweight. I’m not at all sexy, Charlie. I don’t know what you see in me and when I take my clothes off, you’re going to be disgusted.” There it is. She’d said it out loud.

“Huh,” he said.

“Huh, what?” Rey decided to be mad and confrontative instead of weeping like a fool.

“I was going to say the same about me. I’m old and saggy, Rey. I’ve got this stupid paunch that I can’t seem to get rid of. I’m thick--how the fuck did that happen? I used to be thin. My dick seems to work intermittently. Hell, it might decide to take the day off today. Or it might wilt in the middle. I don’t know what you see in me. You want more of a list? I’m pretty sure you’ll run screaming when you see me. I was thinking we might need to do it with the lights off but I so desperately want to see you.”

“I can’t run screaming,” Rey countered. “I live here.”

He paused. “Right, of course.”

“So, if anyone is going to run screaming, it will have to be you.”

“I’m not running,” he said. “I’m tired of being alone and you’re my girlfriend.” He paused. “So suck it up, buttercup.”

“To whom are you speaking?” Rey asked tartly.

“I’m speaking to myself,” Charlie replied. “I’m putting myself out there. Why don’t you join me?”

“That sounds like option 4 to me,” Rey said.

“Good, then. Are we agreed?”

“I’m not calling you my boyfriend, though. That’s just weird.”

“Let’s discuss terms later. I’m just about to take my second shower of the day.”

Rey licked her lips. “Pardon?”

“I’m sweating. Nerves.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, take your shower and come on over. Let’s just do this so we can be normal together.”

<>

An hour later, Charlie texted her. “I’m walking to your house right now. Be there in a minute.”

Rey opened the door when he knocked. “Option 1,” she said. She wore her fluffy white robe.

“I see,” Charlie said and stepped inside.

“Not yet, you don’t,” Rey answered and she dropped her robe off her shoulders.

Underneath the robe, she was wearing bright red pinchy underwear: a lacy bra that pushed the girls up and matching panties that sucked in some of the roundness of her belly.

“Holy fuck,” Charlie said. “My dick’s working just fine today.”

He scooped her up in his arms. Rey protested. “I’m too big to carry!”

“I got you,” he said.

She clung to him. “Put me down, Charlie, for heaven’s sake. We’re not teenagers. I can walk.”

“I can carry you.” He began to walk toward the back of the apartment. “I have no idea where I’m going,” he said.

Rey protested. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

He let her slide to her feet. “All right. If you’re more comfortable walking, let’s go.”

Rey took his hand and kind of wished she had her robe back on. She felt weird walking around in her unmentionables--with him fully clothed. But he tugged her along quickly toward the bedroom.

Once inside the doorway, Charlie pulled Rey into a hug. He tilted her face up and took off her glasses. He kissed her and backed her up toward the bed. 

“You’re lovely,” he said, giving her a little push. 

She sat down on the edge of the bed, all tight with nerves. Charlie took off his own glasses and placed them on the dresser next to Rey’s.

He sat next to her and put an arm around her.

She huffed out a half-laugh, half-groan. “I think I’ve forgotten how to do this.”

Charlie put his lips on her temple. “Me, too.” He cupped her chin and found her lips. He nudged her mouth open and lightly licked the edges of her lips, then the center, then slid fully inside. He pulled back slightly and changed angle, not searching for depth so much as ways to tease her, to eat her like a sweet delicious plum. She wanted to crawl inside him.

Charlie gently pushed Rey back on the bed and stroked his hands down her body.

She found herself blushing under his gaze. “Kiss me again,” she said softly.

“Scoot up here,” he murmured.

Charlie lay next to her and pulled her close. His lips found hers and his hands touched her skin. They were big hands and covered much ground at once. They cupped her breasts over the bra and brushed over the panties gently, trailing along the lacy panel until they dipped down over her mound and further down to lightly circle around her covered clit and the lips below. She shivered under his touch and opened herself. She couldn’t help it. It felt so good and had been so long since someone found those delicate spots.

“I need to touch and taste so much more,” he murmured between kisses.

“Yes,” Rey gasped. She clutched his shoulders.

He sat up and kicked his shoes off.

Rey sat up, too. “Show me, Charlie.”

He looked at her, hands stilled on the buttons of his shirt.

“Do it,” she said. “You’re beautiful to me. I want to touch you, too.”

Taking a deep breath, he pulled his shirt out of his pants and ripped it over his head. His undershirt was next. Rey stopped him to put her hands on his chest, which was still muscular and thick, though he had extra weight on him. She kissed his shoulder.

“More,” she said.

He stood and stripped off the rest. He swallowed as she inspected him. He was gorgeous, with a big dick that stuck out from the nest of black and gray hair. Rey wrapped a hand around it and it sprang up further, bobbing against his belly.

“Mine,” she said and put her mouth right on him. She sucked him in deep and licked every inch.

“Rey,” he said in a strangled voice. “What… are you?”

“I’m Rey,” she said, lightly. She nipped at the head and swirled her tongue around him. “So delicious. You didn’t tell me about that.”

“Fuck.” That was all he managed to gasp.

Rey wanted Charlie Barber with all her soul. She didn’t care that he’d forgotten to take his socks off--or that his stomach wasn’t tight and he had love handles on his sides. Hell, she had them, too. His dick was delicious and she was hungry.

He stood and stroked her hair while she ate him. His hips moved as he began to fuck her mouth. Then he stopped. “I’m, we’re, not going to last…” he said.

Rey lay back down with a laugh. “Then you’d better get inside me if you want to come that way. I got condoms, though I can’t get pregnant.”

He stood blinking. “Okay, but those sexy underwear are going to need to come off.” He growled and was on her before she could think.

He popped her bra first. She watched her breasts fall out sideways. He cupped one reverently and brought his mouth down to suck.

His tongue was warm and so wet. His mustache pressed into her nipple and sent pleasant shocks straight downward. She moaned and threaded her hands through his hair.

He cupped the other breast and did the same with it. His thumb brushed her other nipple as he sucked.

Rey’s panties were slick with her juice, which Charlie discovered as peeled them off slowly. He rubbed his nose in her soft hair and took a kitten lick or two of her swollen clit. She almost came off the bed. She forgot to worry about what her stomach or hips looked like to him. She forgot to think about her love handles. Nothing mattered but his hands opening her legs and his lips finding her wetness and voice moaning out his joy as he tasted her. His tongue licked her juices and he ate her out thoroughly. Then he found her clit. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he teased and swirled.

“Circles?” he asked softly.

She tangled her hands in his hair and groaned a soft yes. She had no idea how he knew what to do, but he did. And he took good care of her, bringing her to the edge and backing off a little to tease her. He held her hands away from his hair since she was tangling her fingers in it. She twined her fingers with his instead and gripped his big hands hard as the point of no return hit her and she bucked under his insistent tongue.

It was an orgasm that was long overdue, so deep and rich, because it was with a man she could love, perhaps did love. She trusted him to care for her and make her feel good.

And so she gave into the passion fully and called out Charlie’s name.

His lips were still around her sensitive clit when she came back to herself.

She tried to pull away and he dropped her hands. He held her in place.

She sucked in a breath. “Don’t lick, don’t lick. It’s too much,” she breathed. “Don’t even move.”

He didn’t until she let her breath out and relaxed a little.

“Charlie?”

He took a tiny lick, just the barest of flicks on her clit.

“Charlie,” Rey breathed.

His answer was another, barely-there flick. And suddenly she felt the desire rise again. He moved away and licked her cunt and nipped at her thighs.

“Charlie,” she admonished.

He smiled against her thigh, took a small bite, and raised his eyes to meet hers.

“Will you stop and come up here?”

He shook his head and dived back in. Rey came again, bigger, bolder, and better the second time around.

When Charlie moved up Rey’s limp body, she just whispered one word. “Fiend.”

He laughed. “Say you didn’t like it.”

“I loved it,” she admitted.

He raised himself above her. “You know I haven’t been with anyone for a very long time.”

Rey nodded. “It’s fine. Neither have I.” She paused for a second. “Wait. Rose said lube.”

Charlie looked startled. “Oh.”

“I have some in the drawer there.” Rey sat up on one elbow.

He leaned over and opened the drawer. He flipped open the top and squeezed. Nothing came out.

“Fuck,” Rey said.

“I’m trying.” Charlie started laughing.

Rey began to laugh as well. They both dissolved into paroxysms of giggles as Charlie unscrewed the cap and pulled the little foil piece off.

He fell backwards on the bed, still chuckling. Rey snatched the lube from his hands and squirted some onto her hand. “How much of this stuff am I supposed to use?” She eyed the blob.

“That looks good,” Charlie said. He reached out and scooped up the blob.

“Hey, I thought it was for me,” Rey said.

“I can do it,” Charlie answered.

Rey watched while he touched himself with the lube.

“Can I?” Rey reached out and slipped her hand up and down Charlie’s dick. It sprang to life and he sucked in a breath.

“Okay,” he breathed. “Okay.”

Never breaking eye contact, Charlie slowly pushed his way in. The lube made it so easy and slick. He closed his eyes when he was fully inside her. “So good,” he whispered. “So good.”

“Yes,” she said in his ear.

And he moved inside her, taking his sweet time, breath hitching in her ear, until the desire overtook him.

He pushed into her hard and fast and she wrapped her legs around his hips and urged him deeper.

He came with a long groan.

They lay together, holding hands lightly. 

“Amazing,” Rey said.

“Astonishing,” Charlie added. He rolled toward her. “Okay, we’re going to be doing that again. I’d convinced myself I didn’t need sex.”

Rey touched his face. “I thought the same thing. I had such a shitty marriage toward the end that I decided I’d be done with men and relationships and the whole package.”

He kissed her fingers. “I felt that way for a while. Then I started dating and indulging in casual sex.” He sighed. “It wasn’t what I wanted, but I’d been unwilling to have a real relationship.”

“What changed?” Rey asked, head on her arm.

“I met you.”

Rey fell into his arms.

<>

They got up after a while and rustled around Rey’s kitchen, preparing food for themselves. After sharing their meal with smiles and soft kisses, Rey pulled Charlie into the special room set aside for her artwork. Kay barely went in there, Rose was politely interested, and Rey had never asked a man to enter.

She looked Charlie Barber up and down before opening the door to her inner sanctum. He gave her an encouraging smile.

“This is special,” she said. “This is me.”

“I appreciate you sharing it.”

She held her breath as he walked in. It was just a room, plain, no carpet, white walls, no curtains or decorations.

Rey had a space for finished creations, a work bench for tools and works in progress, and a storage area for supplies, parts, and pieces.

“I just finished the piece inspired by your play.”

She pulled the part of an old, broken cabinet door she’d found toward the edge of the table. Part of the wood was smooth, varnished, polished with a piece of bright hardware attached. The place where it was broken had a jagged edge. She hadn’t smoothed out the splinters, just layered them with clear glue so they weren’t as dangerous to touch--though she was of the opinion that her art needed to be treacherous.

She watched Charlie inspect all the items she’d attached to the base. She’d created a pile of treasured objects that looked like trash. A few old beat-up paperback books sat nestled beside open, torn, water-stained composition books. They were written in and had pages ripped and torn--some stuck upwards as if some unseen hand rifled through the words. 

That part was for Charlie. She hoped he’d see that.

He touched the stiff pages with a long finger. He smiled at her but said nothing.

A small painted canvas was propped against the pile of books--it had a necklace draped over it. A stuffed bear leaned against another corner of the book pile. A needlepoint canvas with threads pulled half-out lay near the pile, like so much garbage, along with an awkward scrap of blue knitting. Rey had sprayed the whole thing with glue and dusted it with iridescent sprinkles of glitter, nothing too sparkly or ostentatious. She wanted a wash of gleam, a hint of the sparkle that used to be associated with the items.

She was so caught up in staring at this part of her soul that she forgot he was there until Charlie wrapped his solid arms around her. He pulled her toward him, with her back leaning against him. He whispered in her hair.

“It’s amazing. I see it all. I see you. I see me and my play.”

Then he gently nudged her around to face him. He blinked. “Fuck, Rey, quit making me cry.”

The tears started in her eyes. She laughed with a hitch and hugged him tighter.

And they stood together, wrapped up, for a long time.

“I won’t compromise my art,” she murmured into his chest.

“Neither will I.” He kissed the top of her head.

“When I threw things away, it tore my soul.” Rey looked up into her sweet Charlie’s eyes. “I lost so many precious things--without cause, without necessity.”

“Keep everything you want to keep,” Charlie replied. “I have to do the same or else it won’t work. Let’s decide what’s most important to us in our lives and we’ll make it work from there.”

“Relationships aren’t easy sometimes,” Rey commented.

“ _I’m_ not easy sometimes.”

“Nor am I.”


	5. Treasure Found

“Dad,” Henry said at the family dinner. He darted a glance at Rey, who passed a bowl of mashed potatoes.

Charlie smiled at Rey and scooped up a portion. They were seated at the big table in Charlie’s apartment. He lived in an upscale neighborhood in his favorite type of adobe--one with tall ceilings, original wood, a scuffed brick accent wall. Recessed tray ceilings, arched entryways, and original plaster decorations added to the antique ambiance.

Rey presided over the big polished wooden table like a queen. Kay and her fiance and Henry and his latest girlfriend (insert Dad eyeroll here) sat primly as Charlie carved the roast chicken.

“Dad,” Henry repeated.

“Yes, son?”

“We would help you move.” Henry sneaked another peek at Rey’s unreadable expression. “I mean, either way. If you want to move out or…”

“Rey,” she said.

“Rey wants to move in.”

The children had been uncomfortable with the news that their parents found one another and were obviously madly in love. The little smiles, brushes of hands, stolen kisses sent Kay running out of the kitchen.

Rey heard her muttering to Henry. Kay had gotten over her little crush on Charlie’s son pretty quickly in the face of her mother’s new relationship. She had bigger fish to fry than worry about Henry’s sex appeal.

“We’re fine, Henry,” Charlie said, his voice deceptively soft.

Rey smothered a smile. She guessed that Henry knew that tone meant back the fuck off or else.

It was followed by a pointed look at Henry over Charlie’s new glasses. He and Rey had gone glasses shopping together and picked out new frames to celebrate getting stronger prescriptions.

“Yeah, but, what are you guys doing?” Kay asked. “Are you getting married? Is this serious? What the hell is going on, Mom?”

“If you love each other, then don’t you want to…” Henry waved a hand around. “Move in together at least.”

Kay made noises of agreement .

Rey met Charlie’s gaze across the table. She saw him suppress a smile and thought about kicking the kids out so she could take him to bed. But she pulled her attention back to the table. “Is there a reason you two are concerned with our relationship?”

“No,” Kay said. “Well, yes. We...I just want to know what’s going on.”

“We’re together. Everything else is our business,” Rey said.

Henry and Kay exchanged a look. “You don’t have to live apart, though. We would help you move.”

Charlie set his drink down deliberately. It made a solid thud. Everyone looked at him. “We don’t plan to live together--not that it’s any of your business. We are happy with our current situation.”

Mouths dropped open.

“Not everyone wants to move in together. We can have a deep, fulfilling relationship living in our own homes.”

“This place is set up for me,” Charlie said.

“My furniture and belongings won’t fit.” Rey paused. “Well, they might, but I don’t feel like trying to merge households. It’s a waste of time and energy. We’re happy with our separate spaces.”

“We’ll let you come to the wedding, though,” Charlie said. “If we decide to get hitched.”

“You’d get married and live separately?” Kay asked.

Rey almost laughed out loud at the appalled expression on her daughter’s face. “Yep. If we decide to get married at all. Kind of been there and done that.”

“We’re together because we want to be. We choose to be together and it doesn’t have to include being in each other’s space all the time.”

Rey jumped up to refill her wine glass. “Honestly, kids, it’s like having two living spaces instead of just one. I live here as well as at my place. Charlie lives with me--as well as here.”

Henry nodded. “And you don’t have to deal with so many daily irritations, like when Mom didn’t pick up her shit and you ended up being a maid for us.”

Charlie raised his eyebrows. “Glad you included yourself in that scenario, Henry.”

He groaned. “I know, I know.” Henry deepened his voice. “‘Not your maid, Henry Barber. Pick up your stuff.’” It was a decent impersonation of his father.

Rey had to laugh out loud. Henry grinned at her and looked even more like his father, though his hair wasn’t as dark.

Later, Charlie came back into the dining room as Rey finished giving the big table a last swipe. He followed her into the kitchen.

“That went well,” he said. “I think they finally understood.”

“While I’m glad they got it, on some level, I don’t care,” Rey answered. She washed and dried her hands. “It’s our relationship and the spawn don’t have to understand or agree.”

“So true,” Charlie agreed. He pulled her into his arms for a kiss. “Maybe we should get married.”

Rey leaned back. “I never thought I’d hear you say that.”

He shrugged. “I didn’t have a choice before. I do now. I can choose my future and I’d like it to include you, my love.”

Rey touched his dear face. “I love you so dearly, Charlie Barber.”

“Would you say yes if I asked?”

She smiled. “Would you say yes if I asked?”

“Why don’t we ask each other and find out?” Charlie looked Rey in the eye.

“One… two… three…” Rey said.

Charlie laughed. They asked each other in unison and agreed to marry for love. 

They gained so much more than they had lost.


End file.
